The invention relates generally to the field of computer networks. More particularly, the invention relates to configuring a network attached device through the network.
Computer networks have become commonplace and heavily relied upon tools. While actual implementations of a network can vary greatly, a generic representation of a network can be given. FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a typical network. In this example an Ethernet network 110 is shown. Such a network may utilize the common Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP). Of course, many other types of networks and protocols are available and are commonly used. However, for illustrative purposes, Ethernet and TCP/IP will be referred to.
Connected to this network 110 are computers 120, 130, and 160 and other devices 140 and 150. The computers 120, 130, and 160 may include a network administrator terminal 120. A human operator could use this network administrator terminal 120 to monitor and maintain the network. The devices 140 and 150 may include network attached storage devices such as a redundant array of independent disks (RAID) or other types of devices. The number and arrangement of this equipment may vary depending on the application.
In order to remain useful over time, such a network must be scalable. In other words, making additions to the network must be relatively easy. Normally, whenever a new device is added to an existing computer network it must be configured to operate within that network. Information must be provided to the device to be used by the setup programs in the operating system of the device. This information can include the IP address, device name, domain name and others.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram illustrating a prior art approach to configuring a new device attached to a network. In this example a network 210 made up of computers 220, 230, and 260 and a device 240 is illustrated. A new device 250 is added to the network 210. However, before this device 250 can be accessed through the network 210, it must be configured to communicate on that network. Therefore, configuration of the new device 250 cannot be done using the existing computers 220, 230, or 260 on the network 210. A common method of configuring the new device 250 is to connect a configuration tool 270 such as a laptop computer to the new device 250 using a serial link 280. A human operator can then write the proper configuration data to the new device 250 through the configuration tool 270. Once the configuration data has been set, the new device 250 can be rebooted and begin operating in the network 210.
One drawback to such a method is that the new device must be completely booted and then, after configuration is done, rebooted so that the operating system can rerun network setup programs utilizing the new configuration data. Such a process is time consuming and frustrating for human operators.
Another drawback of this method is the need for additional equipment. Since the new device cannot communicate on the network until configured, existing computers cannot be used to write the configuration data to the new device thereby necessitating additional equipment, such as the configuration tool 270.